Secrets
by Mint Misaki
Summary: Summary: What if it was all different? Hiro never skipped classes, He was the same age as everyone else in high school, Baymax was never created, and He never met Wasabi, Gogo, Honey Lemon and Fred? What if he was just an orphaned boy living with his aunt, trying to keep his genius a secret… (AU where Hiro is not known to be a genius and he just tries to be normal)
1. Setting

Summary: What if it was all different? Hiro never skipped classes, He was the same age as everyone else in high school, Baymax was never created, and He never met Wasabi, Gogo, Honey Lemon and Fred? What if he was just an orphaned boy living with his aunt, trying to keep his genius a secret… (AU where Hiro is not known to be a genius and he just tries to be normal)

**Chapter 1- Setting (Not Intro)**

Hiro is still a genius but nobody except him and Aunt Cass Know, He is the same age as everyone else in High school as a ninth grade student (Sorry if this confuses you, I don't know about juniors freshmen sophomores and seniors because school doesn't work that way in Australia) At the age of fifteen, He has grown to look like Tadashi, He is no longer scrawny or weak and he looks more built and toned. Same long scruffy black hair and doe brown eyes. He has a new group of friends:

Maia: Dark Hair, Brown Eyes, Medium Height, Pretty} Spencer's GF

Spencer: Hazelnut hair, Tall, Well built, Blue eyes} Maia's BF

Miwa: Long blonde hair, Refined, Pretty, Medium height, Hazel/Green eyes} Single, Johnno's sister

Johnno: Blond hair, Hazel eyes, Tall, Fun} Single, Miwa's brother.

Side note: at the start of each chapter, I try to do a Narrator POV but other than that, it will always be in Hiro's Pov


	2. Chapter 2-In the school lays a genius

**Chapter 1-In the school lays a genius.**

(Narrator)

Here at San Fransokyo High, everything was normal. Normal bullies, Normal classes, Normal Teachers and Normal students… well almost. For there was one child, a young prodigy, a genius who had so much more potential than what people thought.

(Hiro)

"Hey Miwa, Hey Johnno!" I called out to my friends, giving them a wave as we neared.

"Hey Hiro!" Replied the two of them in unison as they neared me. They were twins, sharing the blonde hair and the greenish/hazel eyes. As they caught up to me, Miwa ruffled my hair playfully, causing me to glare back. I quickly darted behind her and teased up a lock of her hair.

"Hey! That's not funny!" she complained, trying desperately to un tease the newly formed dreadlock in her hair, Johnno and I both failed to stifle our giggles.

After that, we walked to our history class together, chatting and laughing the whole way. History was easy, I already knew about the Trojan War but I tried to hide it and busied myself with the worksheet, plastering a concentrated and confused look on my face. After the bell rang, there was a stampede of students trying to get out into the hall. The three of us waited until the last of the students left before walking out the door, saving ourselves getting trampled by then bustling crowd. We said a quick hello to Maia and Spencer as they passed us by on the way to the gym for sports. Gym surprisingly wasn't too bad, we had a nice teacher and he never drove us hard-core. The only problem we had is that he made us take SHOWERS. We all groaned and reluctantly headed to the dirty change rooms. I gingerly stepped into a stall and locked the door behind me. After we had our showers I walked out in my normal uniform instead of my gym clothes, shaking the leftover dampness out of my large frizzy mass of hair. Miwa snuck up behind me and quickly squeezed my sides, making me jolt forwards and accidently bump a large buff boy walking into the change rooms.

"Hey watch it kid." He sneered at me

"Oh hey, sorry about that..." I replied nervously, slowly shrinking away from him.

"Carver get over here now!" Called the teacher, beckoning to the boy furiously. With a last glare, he plodded off angrily towards the teacher

"That's for teasing up my hair!" Grinned Miwa, her hazel eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Well thanks a bunch Miwa; I guess I did deserve that." I replied with mock seriousness.

"Well it looks like you've gained another enemy." Johnno chipped in, looking pointedly over towards Carver. I couldn't help but notice that he was sending harsh glares over in my direction until I was distracted by a small group of girls who I caught staring dreamily Johnno and I.

"Well that's weird." I stated "Why are they acting like that?" I asked.

"Wow Hiro, you really don't know?" Exclaimed Miwa.

"I know he's hopeless!" teased Johnno

"I don't know what?" I questioned

"Dude, they think you're hot." Replied a smiling Johnno.

"I am not!" I retorted "Miwa, Am I Hot?"

"Uuuum..." She replied, looking at me up and down "Yes, you're tall, muscular, good face and a cute Gap toothed smile…. so um yeah…" She finished, beginning to blush and looking away.

"Ooooooh somebody likes Hiro!" Cooed Johnno, laughing at Miwa

"Do Not!" She sharply retorted

"Oh come on you gotta admit, I'm hot aren't I?" I asked jokingly, making Miwa blush an even deeper shade of crimson.

"Guys leave me alone, let's just get to lunch"

We met up with Spencer and Maia at our usual table in the corner of the cafeteria and did all our usual chatting and messing around

You're breaking up with me?!" We all turned our heads as we heard a shocked voice come from across the cafeteria.

"Damn right I am, were done Carver!" replied the sharp retort coming from a pretty brunette. She spun around and quickly walked past us and out into the hall.

"Who's that?" I asked

"That's Carver's girlfriend, Courtney." Replied Maia, looking over at spencer

"You owe me five bucks" Maia smiled, holding her hand out

"Oh fine" Spencer sighed, reluctantly handing her the five dollar note.

"What's all this about guys?" I asked, tilting my head to the side, making my bangs fall over my face.

"He owes me five dollars because we made a bet that Courtney would break up with carver this week and being the fabulous person I am, I won!" Replied a grinning Maia.

"Hey guys, can you hear that?" Miwa questioned, holding her hand up for us to be silent. Over the loud chatter of the students in the cafeteria we heard a few faint sobs coming from the hallways.

"Wait here guys; I'll go check it out." I said, getting out of my chair and leaving the cafeteria. I followed the echoing sound of the sobs until I came across Courtney, curled up in a ball near the lockers.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked worriedly, kneeling down beside the crying girl.

"Oh! Um I'm f-fine" She stuttered, furiously trying to wipe away her tears

"No you're not, you're crying on the floor! Is this about Carver?" I questioned

"Y-Yeah…." She replied, casting her eyes to the floor.

"I saw that, what happened?" I queried

"It wasn't working out… He used to be really sweet, but now he _jokes_ about beating kids up and who's next on the list. It's not cool" She answered. So that's why they broke up, I thought.

"Sooo, do you want to sit with us for lunch?" I asked, flashing her hopeful smile

"Well, I don't want to intrude or anything…"

"No please I'm offering" I said, holding out my hand to her

"Well okay then…" She replied, Gingerly taking hold of my hand as I helped her up. I caught Courtney stealing glances at me as we walked back to the cafeteria in silence, but I decided not to say anything. As we got to the entrance to the cafeteria entrance, Courtney stopped me.

"Hey, Wait." She called,

"Yeah?" I questioned, turning to face the girl

"I... Just wanted to thank you, for you know, today" She Answered, casting her eyes to the floor shyly.

"That's fine, my pleasure." I replied, flashing her warm smile.

"Oh! I just realised I don't know your name!" She exclaimed.

"Well Courtney, My name is Hiro, Hiro Hamada."


End file.
